


The Woods

by TheCheshireWolf



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCheshireWolf/pseuds/TheCheshireWolf
Summary: People always say beware of the woods but this is the place I call my home.





	1. Welcome to the shadow side

I ran. I ran as fast as my feet would carry me. Tears streaming down my face. I don't understand why - I fell down a small ledge onto the cold ground. "oww" I grown. I lay there for a moment to catch my unsteady breath. I stand up and look at my surroundings. Trees, trees, boy, trees, river, wait BOY. I turn back to where I was looking before and see a boy. The first think that caught my eye about him was he has Orange hair that fades into yellow at the tips. It kinda looked like the Haley Williams hair. He was very pale almost to pale. He has tattoos up his hole arm and an eyebrow that really suited him. tumblr_inline_nrr9xfr15w1smzf3 I stand up slowly trying not to startle the already shook boy. I careful walk over to him and ask, " By any chance do you know where the rode is I was taking a walk and I kinda got lost." He just stared at me like he was stuck in a trance and I was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. I got wireded out and said, " oh um thanks any way." I started to run back the way I had came. "Wait" He yelled Darkly, making me jump. Then he was in front of me, like right in front of me! He stared at me blankly." How did you get past the wall" He asked blankly  
"What wall? "I replied.  
" Don't act stupid the WALL. " He yelled waving his arms in the air like what he was saying made any sense. I just stared at him like he was crazy witch he was(which he was). '" Fine don't talk. oh well I was kinda hungry anyways." He fake yawns and reviles fangs. Wait Fangs this guys has- NO RUN I'll think about this later and with that i did i kicked him where the sun don't sun and ran to the left. That didn't work very well he just poped in front of me again. This time he garbed my uper arms and sank his fangs into my shoulder. I whimpered and cursed while he was transfixed with sucking on my neck. I kicked and wiggled in attempt to escape. I ended tripping and up pulling us to the ground to the ground. I still try to pry him off of me but he had a bionic grip and wouldn't let me go. I struggle a bit more the i start to get dizzy. I sleepily turn my head a bit and see a rock a big rock. Within seconds Ive garbed the rock and am smashing it against his head trying to get free. He loosens his grip. I pull away get up grab a bigger rock more like a mini bolder lying close to me. I grab it quickly and smashed it at the vampires head. Hitting my target I scramble back up the little ledge and begin to run to where I think the road is. Little did I know the vampire was the least of my worries.

*Unknown pov*  
I smell blood a mix of blood. I put my nose to the sky and smell the air. Three types of blood vampire probably Michael, human, and something unknown I should get Ashton.  
*My pov*  
Ow ow shoulder hurts why did he bite me my dad is gonna be pissed my shirt is ruined. I laugh a little and fall to my knees. I let out a deep breath. I should take a short break and go over what just happend. I can feel my self becoming delusional. I remember once I got to the running a jumped a small creek and other than that everything looked about the same but I was crying I could have passed a cabin and not noticed. Another deep breath. I fell then there was that boy. What was he talking about a wall there was no wall. Well he is a little nutty maybe even more than me. I giggle and lied down. " Short nap just short nap" and with that everything faded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an old story I wrote I'll probably edit because reading it back it's pretty bad 


	2. Wrong Side of Heaven

        Crunch...Crunch...Crunch... " Oh god I'm still dizzy." Sitting up I look at my surroundings. Dammit Lilah I can't believe you fell asleep. That weird guy is probably still looking for you. I slowly pulled myself up using the tree for balance.   
God my legs hurt I've been walking for about 10 minutes and I feel like someones following me but I'm not sure. I wish I had my phone so I could document my last moments. "Ha your ridiculous Delilah you'll be fine the only thing  you have to worry about now is Dad yelling at you when I get back." I chuckled. " Hes definitely the least of your worries little girl. Tell me where yo came from. Who sent you? Why are you here?!" An angry voice says. I stop dead in my tracks and turn several times to try to find where the voice is coming from. " Where are you? Who are you? What do you want?" I call out fearfully. "YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!" He Yelled. He growled. Excuse me IT growled me. Ok now I'm freaking out. What kind of sane person grows at you unless there like 7. This is way worse than that vampire dude. "TELL ME" He screamed. The words get caught in my throat to afraid to talk becausemy expenation might anger the creature more. Huh now that I think about it he kinda sounds like the vampire.  
Silence..... That's all there was for a solid three minutes. Once I find my voice I say, " Like I said to the vampire I don't know what you're talking about."  
" Fine" It sighed.    
Right in front of me a huge black wolf walk out from behind a group of  trees. 

 

    naruto_wtf_by_jnab-d4ujn2r  
        Not what I was expecting. Maybe a troll hideous but not a wolf. He was actually quite beautiful. 151809656  I snapped out of my trance when it growled at me. 'I'm dead' this is the only thought going through my head. The wolf slowly circles me and starts hissing and growling at me. " Im really sorry but I really don't know what your talking about." I say, slowly backing away while he gets closer. It leaps forewords and I screamed and started to run the other direction. I didn't get very far it pounces again, biting my ankle. I screamed at the top of my lungs. My vision starts to get shaky but I still kept screaming and flailing.  
        No way a talking wolf is going to kill me. I feel him let go of my leg and I roll over to see a boy with blue in his hair and piercings. A very hot boy...and a very naked boy..... I turn my head away from him and try to crawl to safty. I'm trying so hard not to smile. He grabs my wrists and pins them above my head. " Now what are you going to do girl?!? Cant run away any more!" He smirks. Damn he is hot. I compose myself and my thoughts and say, " Que quieres muchacho " (what do you mean boy(young man) "What is that supposed to mean!" He spat angrily. "usted no sabe español muchacho " I replied. (You dont know Spanish boy) It was finally my turn to smirk today. Spanish was my last resort in most fight most people get irritated and leave me alone. " YOU THINK YOUR FUNNY DO YOU?!? YOU KNOW WHAT WILL BE FUNNY? ITLL BE FUNNY WHEN I-" he chuckles " When I rip out that pretty little throat of yours." He stared giggling. 

 

         "Leave her alone Calum....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some old pictures linked in here if you want to see them just copy the link and paste it in a new tab. Thanks for reading<3


	3. Universe

" Leave her alone Calum..

Me and "Calum" turn to see a blue haired boy pulling himself out of the tree next to where we fell. As he slowly pulls himself out (that's what she said) of the tree. His skin from green and mossy to a creepy white. He steps to the ground and pulls Calum off of m by his neck. The naked boy hisses and growls, struggling under the tall blue haired boys grip. "I'm Luke" the blue boy says while dropping Calum who turns back into his wolf form. Luke puts his hand out to me. I hesitantly take his hand. Once I'm up I fall straight forward into Luke.   
" I'm sorry I'm really tired and beat up." I apologize while glaring at Calum. "Well well well now the liar is trying to cozy up to Luke!" Oh great its him again. I give a pathetic attempt to push away from Luke but end up get dizzy and laying my head in the crook of his neck.  
Close my eyes tears slowly falling down my cheeks. I wish this was a dream. "STOP Michael your scaring her!!" Luke yelled witch only made it worse for me. " BUT LOOK AT HER SHES DEFINITELY ONE OF HIS!!!" Michael screams back. " Please I just want to go home. I'll tell everyone I got mauled by a bear or something! I promise!!" I say getting louder as my sentence progresses.  
I can't hold myself together anymore I had the worse morning with my so called family, I'm having issues with my friend, I got lost in  
the woods, AND I got attacked TWICE by boys I don't even know but I'll definitely never forget. I'm tired mentally, emotionally, fiscally, and spirituality. I'm in so much pain... I'm so dizzy....Maybe my family will let me come home now.....I push myself away from Luke trying to  
walk away but end up falling over. My head hit an exposed root. " Ow ow ow" I squeak out. My vision fades out all I can hear is static. I can feel my tears running down my cheeks...... Finally I can rest....  
My eyes shoot open, I look around I see Michael sitting above me. " Your not dying that easily!" He smirks. Did he.. I touch my cheek.  
HE SLAPPED ME!! My vision is still fading in and out, I look down at myself ( 284fc436a2-img-) my jacket is bloody and ripped, my skirt is muddy, my brand new black flats are ripped up and torn. I start crying again. I hate cry but under these circumstances I'll give myself a break.  
" Helllllloooooo Nightmare answer me stop faking it and fight me"   
"Dude she's not a nightmare"  
" Yes she is"  
"Yeah Luke open your eyes"   
" My eyes are very open! You know what I'm calling Ash."  
" Fine you know he'll agree with us!"  
" No-  
I cut off Luke  
" I HATE THIS I HATE THIS WHOLE SITUATION I ESPECIALLY HATE ALL OF YOU! I don't know what I did and I don't care I'm going home whether you like it or not." Im so angry now. I slowly pull myself up pushing Michael off of me to my left, Calum on my right, and Luke in front of me. I grab on to Luke and completely stand up holding on to Luke's shoulders. My body is shaking. I feel all the blood rush to my head. My breath gets stuck in my throat and my vision goes black again. " No no no for once work with me." My legs finally give out one me. I fall over Luke and roll down the small hill I ran up earlier. Let everything go I let out what feels like my last breath. I look up and the last thing I see is a man with wings flying down to me.


End file.
